


The Dreaded Lurgy

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [36]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	The Dreaded Lurgy

As soon as the elevator doors opened, onto the floor with housed Section 7, Napoleon could hear the sounds of illness. From behind every door he passed he heard coughing, sneezing, and nose blowing. He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and covered his mouth and nose. Before he reached the room he was headed for, Amanda Serrell opened the door and waved him back.

“I need a cover story arranging for an assignment,” Napoleon told her.

“If I were you, I’d call from your office,” she replied. “You don’t want to spend too much time around here.”

“Illya’s in our office, in a similar state of health,” he complained.

“Typhoid Mary you mean.”

“Pardon?”

“That partner of yours gave his cold to at least three of the women in this department,” Amanda explained.

Napoleon headed back up to his office wondering how many dates Illya had been on recently.


End file.
